


Ethenaras, Da'len

by ES_Rowan



Series: Mint and Pomegranate [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexual Solas (Dragon Age), F/M, Fifty Kisses Prompt, Fluff, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Tea, solas hates tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ES_Rowan/pseuds/ES_Rowan
Summary: Written for the Fifty Kisses Prompt#2 - A Kiss Good NightMint and Pomegranate is a series of snippets and moments between Solas and Valora Lavellan, in no particular order that will eventually tie into my Valora backstory.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Mint and Pomegranate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126226
Kudos: 3





	Ethenaras, Da'len

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age or the characters.  
> I’m just playing with them for a bit – I’ll put them back, mostly unharmed.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ethenaras:  
> Eth - safe  
> Thenaras - dream  
> Combining the two, contracting them to create Ethenaras, literally safe dreams, but for me it works as an informal way of wishing someone sweet dreams.

“You are awake late,  _ da’len _ . Is everything alright?”

Valora startled at the sound of Solas’ soft voice behind her, the gentle cadence lifting her out of her thoughts.

“Yes, everything’s fine. I couldn’t sleep and decided to go for a walk.”

“And ended up in the kitchens?” 

She could hear the smile in his voice, noting the slight curl of his lips as she turned to face him.

“I thought perhaps some tea would help.”

“Ugh,” Solas shuddered, “tea helps nothing.”

Valora laughed quietly, picking up her mug of mint tea and sipping it; cradling the mug in her cold hands; the lightly scented steam enveloping her like a delicate mist.

“We shall have to disagree,  _ hahren _ . Tea is the ultimate comfort for me.”

“What is it that comforts you so?” Solas asked, taking a seat at the large kitchen table, gesturing for her to join him.

“It was something that a dear clan friend of mine did for me whenever I was feeling anxious. She would make tea and we would sit by the dying embers of the fire and just talk until I felt better.”

“You were anxious a lot?”

“When I was young, yes. I never knew why but I was plagued by nightmares up until I turned twelve.”

“What happened?” Solas leaned forward, chin resting on his hands.

“I started walking the forest near our camp. The Keeper had forbidden it unless we were with the experience hunters; but something in there just called to me. I had to explore, to find what pulled me in.”

“And did you?”

“No, and despite repeated warnings and punishments, I kept returning. Something about the forest calmed me, kept me level and focused. I…” Valora trailed off, eyes cast downwards as if ashamed and Solas reached over to take her hand. “This will sound foolish, but I feel I can tell you without fear of judgement.”

“But of course,” Solas nodded, offering an small, but encouraging smile.

“I always felt as though I were safer in the forest than anywhere else; as though someone or some _ thing _ was watching over me; keeping me from straying too far off of the path. I could see eyes glinting between the trees, hear heavy padding alongside me but I never saw the creature, it always stayed in shadow. I can’t help but wonder if it was an avatar of one of the Creators making sure I was alright.”

“Perhaps it was,” Solas smiled, standing and stretching gracefully, “one can never tell. Gods are tricky in their behaviour.”

“Indeed,” Valora finished her tea and washed the mug, setting it down to dry, yawning widely. “I think I may be able to sleep now.”

“Allow me to walk you to your room?” Solas offered her his arm and she took it with a warm smile.

He escorted her back to her room, stopping along the way to point out the new growth of herbs and plants in the Skyhold garden; something they both enjoyed witnessing - new life sprouting after the frigid winter had stripped it away.

As they stopped by her door, Solas bowed gravely and kissed her hand, drawing a breathy laugh and a shy smile.

“Thank you for making sure I arrived safely,  _ hahren _ ,” Valora leaned up and kissed his cheek, “good night, Solas.”

“ _ Ethenaras, da’len _ ,” he responded, watching until she disappeared up the stone steps leading to her bedchamber.

He stood for a moment, allowing their conversation to play through his mind once more, smiling as it did. 

Smiling… and  _ remembering. _


End file.
